


A Different Life to Save

by Shadowpuff



Series: Possibilities [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kara doesn't give up on Non, Lucy is a good friend, Not Right in the Head-Non, Pokemon games - Freeform, Weekly Visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Kara refused to give up on people. Even Non.It's hard, though. It's not always a good day when she visits, but that wouldn't stop her. He's her family, then only one she has left that still remembers Krypton, that was part of her past.But she hates the day... she always hates the day she visits.





	A Different Life to Save

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Possibilities  
> Chapter Title: A Different Life to Save  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015),   
> Rating: T  
> Pairings: None  
> Characters: Kara, Non, Lucy Lane  
> Rant: I know this is an unpopular opinion, but I really wish they told us what happened to Non. Form what we get in season 3, ep 5, when Edge talks to Kara about killing, is that Kara hasn’t killed anyone. This means that non is alive, but we’ve gotten nothing about his whereabouts.  
> Now I know people don’t like him. If you take him as is, without his comic book history, Non is a very unlikable character. But. He is still someone from Kara’s past.   
> I love what they are doing right now. That they gave her that characteristic of wanting to save everyone no matter what. Sher does it even to Reign, whom almost killed her. Non’s never done that, but he been put somewhere and completely forgotten.  
> Why?   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl

Kara kept her eyes closed even after she turned off her alarm clock. She laid still, wondering if she would fall asleep again, but knowing she couldn't. Part of her wanted to force the sleep to come, but knew she really just wanted to block out the world for as long as she could.

Kara sighed as she sat up, rubbing her face a few times before just turning to her window, watching as the sun started to peek out.

She was tired, only half wondering if she slept the night before, yet knowing she hadn't, not really.

She never does.

After all... It was Sunday.

Kara glanced back to her window, wondering when she looked down as she saw the sun fully in the sky. She sighed again, knowing she couldn't keep putting it off.

She climbed out of bed, heading to the shower, just standing in the stream till the hot water turned cold. She then stood in front her clothes, wondering what to wear before she remembered she already packed her clothes in a bag- only to wonder if she should wear something else.

After changing into her Supergirl suit she headed to the kitchen, pulling out two lunch boxes from her fridge. She placed them in the bag with her clothes before grabbing the gift bag on the counter.

She would have preferred to wrap the gifts, despite the fact she brings him something every week.

She stares at the content, wondering if he was going to destroy her gifts again, or if he would take them out one by one, fingers tracing over them like they were gold.

Kara squeezes her eyes closed and takes a deep shaky breath, trying to force back the tears.

His reaction wavers week by week and Kara always prays for a good day.

Feeling readily in control, Kara headed to the window and flew off...

Towards the first DEO headquarters she knew.

0000

Lucy greets her with a hug like always, squeezing Kara as hard as she could.

"You good?" the other woman asked as she pulled away.

Kara gave a shaky smile and said, “We’ll see.”

Lucy gave her a look of pity, despite the fact that she knew Kara could stop this anytime. She wasn’t forced to do this- she wanted to.

“I have the check your bag,” Lucy said, her tone apologetic. Kara nodded and handed over the gift back before handing the lunch boxes over to another agent.

While they did their job Kara headed to one of the changing room and changed into the clothes she always wears…

She’s learned over the last few months what things triggered a bad day. Her suit always did- so Kara switches it for a long-sleeved white dress, similar to a Kryptonian design. She wears a nickel plated necklace showing the House of El crest. This one was a bit more complicated. Seeing the symbol could go either way, just as not seeing it could. Kara takes her punches there.

Food helps. He doesn’t trust the food at the DEO. Then again, random agents have tried to poison him twice now.

Kara took another deep breath as she looked at herself, glasses nowhere in sight- they always cause a bad day.

She walks back to the main hub, taking the lunchboxes and gift bag before making her way to the elevator. She has to push in a passcode to go to the intended floor.

A different passcode to get through the first checkpoint.

A DNA scanner to get through the second checkpoint.

After that the lights turn red, the hallway and the single cell at the end were flooded with Red Sun radiation.

The third checkpoint required a key card. And the fourth she had to submit to another search, both her persons and the things she takes with her. As they check the bag Kara warms up the food with the microwave they installed specifically for her.

Once cleared Lucy sends down the first half of the daily passcode, the security entering the second half. The two don’t know the other’s passcode.

Once the door was open, Kara steps into the room, a glass wall dividing it. There is a line on the floor, showing the closest people were allowed to the glass. On one side of the room was a machine with a small door, a conveyer belt inside.

And on the other side of the glass was Non.

Kara watched him as he laid on his bed, a book in front of him as he read.

“Non,” Kara calls softly and he turns to her, a small smile on his face.

Kara would love to say that the sight of the smiled relaxed her, but it didn’t… it could still be a bad day.

Non places his book down as Kara moved to the machine on her right. She opened the door, placing one of the lunch boxes inside before pressing a button to move it to his side of the glass. She watched as he moved to open the door on his end and take out the lunch box.

Once it was in his hands he moved to the middle of the room, sitting right in front of the glass on the ground. Kara takes a deep breath and steps over the line- she was the only one allowed to do so- before sitting down in front of him.

They stared at each other, Kara forcing herself to look into his milky clear eyes- eyes that couldn’t see. She did that to him.

The DEO had been willing to leave him blind, but Kara couldn’t. She had them knock him out and had three small divides implanted: One on either side of his face, right by his eyes and one over the bridge of his nose. These devised were linked to his brain and allowed Non to see through them-

Kara cried when he thanked her.

“Hey,” Kara said softly, smiling slightly at him. He didn’t say anything as his ‘eyes’ ran over her, taking in every inch of her body. Not surprising- she was the only other person he ever saw.

The DEO knocks him out when someone brings him his food.

“Shall we eat?” Kara asked and pulled off the lid of her lunchbox, Non following after her. Kara raised her hands, placing them just a centimeter away from the glass, her fingers spread. Non copied her, also not touching the glass.

Had this been Krypton, their hands would have touched, skin pressing firmly against each other… but this wasn’t Krypton and no one was allowed to touch the glass.

They didn’t speak a prayer- eating together was more about being communal- and after a few seconds they picked up their utensils and ate.

Kara spoke between bites despite the fact that kryptonians didn’t speak during meals. Sometimes her voice soothed him- like now. She told him about what she did during the week, telling him about the alien invasion she helped stop in another dimension. She loved the way his eyes lit up as she spoke about crossing dimensions- loved the way he didn’t glare and sneer till her voice got so quiet that seemed more like she was mouth words instead of actually speaking.

Once the food was gone, Kara grabbed the gift bag, intent on showing him the content before giving it to him.

“I,” Kara started, forcing joy into her voice as she grabbed two of the objects, “have a surprise.”

Non raised an eyebrow, his mouth twitching into a smirk.

“Ta-da!” Kara yelled as she quickly ripped out the items and showed it to him, “Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon!”

Kara’s heart jumped when Non grinned, bringing his face closer to look at the physical copies, “You mentioned that you finished the last ones. These actually just came out and there a bunch of new features. Maybe in a week or two I’ll help with the “Pokémon Bank” and transfer your old Pokémon to the new games. That way you can fill the Pokédex quicker.”

Non wasn’t allowed on the internet. Kara had the password for the Wi-Fi that was configured especially for Non and once a month would connect his things and download stuff for him in the room before disconnecting the Wi-Fi and giving him back whatever she used, through the conveyer belt.

Non still smiled as Kara put down the games and pulled out a pack of scented candles, “I saw you were running low on candles, so I got you some new ones. You mentioned you like the scented ones so- I think this is fruit scented.”

Kara turned the candles as Non moved his head, allowing the visual assistance to get the full image. This time his eyes moved with his head like he could still see through them. An automatic response, both the doctor and Non told her. His brain forgets that it wasn’t using his eyes to see anymore.

It was creepy.

Kara pulled out a micro-SD card in a casing, “I got you some new books. Mostly science non-fiction like you wanted, but I through some fiction in as well.”

Kara fidgeted as Non lost his smile, his head turning to her. She forced the smile to stay on her face as she pulled out the last thing, “I also brought you some more of my drawing. Most of them are from the other dimension,” Kara said as she flipped through the book, not really showing everything. Kara’s eye glance at the four other sketchbooks she gave him. One was even opened. She could see he’s flipped through them maybe a thousand times-

They were the only things he never touched during his tantrums.

“Why did you do it?” Non asked her suddenly, his voice hoarse from disuse.

Kara swallowed, purposely misunderstanding, “I like bringing you my drawing-”

“No,” Non said, cutting her off, “Why did you save me… you could have left me to die in the desert… but you made the Martian promise to bring me back…why.”

“You’re my family,” Kara told him and he sneered.

“You did not care before- why change your mind?” Non asked- demanded as his voice turned nasty.

“I made a mistake… I should have care-”

“You should have joined us! Astra would still be alive if you had!”

“Astra didn’t want Myriad anymore-”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” Non yelled as he stood up, only his past experiences stopping him from banging on the glass.

“Non, please,” Kara said, also getting up.

“I asked you to join me,” Non told her, “I asked you when the humans brainwashing left you.”

“They never brainwashed me. And I was under the influence of red-”

“You could have been a Queen,” Non told her, “You could have had this whole world bow to you.”

“I never wanted that!” Kara yelled.

“Yes you did,” Non said and Kara looked away.

Yes, she did. In that dark corner of her mind, she wanted people to worship her.

“You could have been a goddess… instead, you’ve betrayed not only your family, BUT YOUR OWN PEOPLE!”

“Non,” Kara said and he screamed. She forced herself to gather all the gifts as Non started throwing things at the glass. She stepped back as yellow sun radiation filled his cell before kryptonite radiation did. She watched as Non fell to the ground, the green line appearing on his body as he curled into himself because of the pain.

Kara placed the bag into the machine, pressing the button to send it to him… she would leave it with the DEO agent, but then Non would never get it.

She wants to stay. She wants to break into the cell and take Non into her arms- but she can’t.

She’s stayed before and it only made him worse. It’s better for him for her to go-

And she’s thankful for it.

Kara turns and pretty much runs out of the room. She hates the sneer on his face. She hates the hate in his voices. She hates the disappointment on his face. She hates-

Him.

Sometimes she just hates him.

“Kara?” Lucy said as Kara found herself in her old training room. She wants to turn on the kryptonite emitters- make the physical pain override the emotional.

“Kara!” Lucy grabs her by the arms and shakes her just so slightly. Kara looks at the shorter woman, her vision blurred by tears.

“Kara. I’m sorry,” Lucy said. She feels bad for Kara. She feels bad that Kara was hurting, but she didn’t care for the reason. She, and everyone, would rather she gave up on Non- even Alex.

But she can’t.

She can’t abandon him again.

“I’m fine,” Kara lied, angrily whipping away the tears-

Great Rao, she hated the bad days.

“Kara-” Lucy started.

“I’m not giving up on him!” Kara sneered, knowing what Lucy was going to say.

“I know,” Lucy said, looking resigned, “But he needs help. More then what you can give him.”

Kara squeezed her eyes shut, knowing Lucy was right, “They wouldn’t- they don’t care about him, Lucy. The DEO wouldn’t set aside funds for him, other than to keep him locked away- they're scared of him,” She was scared of him, “You know that.”

“I have some contacts. I can pull some strings,” Lucy said, hugging herself, “They might not listen, but I can try for you.”

“Why?” Kara asked, “You hate him as much as everyone.”

“Because it means something to you… because you’re my friend,” Lucy tells her.

A smile pulled onto Kara’s face as she hugged Lucy, “Thank you.”

She hates him… but she still wants to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> 0000  
> End  
> 0000  
> Honestly, if Non was locked up, he would need psychological help. After what happened in Fort Rozz, in the Phantom Zone, whatever happened on Earth, Astra dying and Indigo manipulating him- that man just needs help.  
> Tried to imply just how secure Non is in his little cell. As well as the current relationship between Kara and Non.  
> Don’t really have a post rant. This was more for my benefit than most peoples.  
> People really should check out Non's comic book history, it really makes you see him differently.


End file.
